Team Hedgehogs: Freaky Fusion
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: When Chase causes a malfunction at Tails' machine, it caused the eight hedgehogs to fuse into four! How will they handle this freaky situation?
**So, today I just watched the movie Monster High: Freaky Fusion, and I loved it! And this idea came in my mind!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Also, try to count how many times the word 'freaky' appeared in this story!**

* * *

Sonic and his cousins, as well as Amy, were now in Tails' Workshop; he was showing them a new machine.

"So tell us, buddy, what does this machine do again?" Sonic asked.

"I've already told you, this is a fusion machine. It allows two molecules to fuse together." Tails explained.

"Really? Like chemical reaction?" Solara guessed.

"Yup." Tails nodded.

"Cool! What does this do?" Chase said curious, looking at a lever.

"Chase, stop! Don't touch anything!" Tails warned. But Chase didn't listen, he pulled the lever, and the machine starts to work.

"Brother, you idiot! Didn't you listen to Tails?!" Adrian shouted angrily at his old brother.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Chase shrugged.

"Well, as long as this doesn't do anything, we're perfectly fine." Gospel said.

All of a sudden, sparks came out from the lever.

"W-what's happening?!" Celeste screamed horrified. Aline hugs her for protection.

"Oh no! A malfunction!" Tails screamed. A blue vortex appeared from the machine and starts to suck everyone inside. Solara and Tails escaped just in time before they were sucked. However, the same can't be said for the rest of the gang: Cinos and Gospel were sucked in first, then Adrian and Chase, the two sisters Aline and Celeste, and finally Sonic and Amy, who were holding hands.

From inside the vortex, the eight hedgehogs were falling and screaming. Suddenly, lightning bolts struck two hedgehogs at the same time; something really freaky was happening to them…

* * *

Soon, the hedgehogs were launched out of the vortex and it vanishes, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

" ***cough* *cough*** GUYS!" Tails and Solara calling out for them as they were coughing by the smoke. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm alright."

"Me too." A female voice came out followed by another one. Tails and Solara were confused.

As the smoke clears out, a hedgehog shape was forming. When the smoke clears completely, the hedgehog revealed as a purple-light-blue hedgehog with Aline's bracelet and sneaker on its left wrist and right foot, and Celeste's bracelet and sneaker on its right wrist and left foot, respectively. What just happened?

"Whoa….. man…." Tails was stunned. The hedgehog looked at itself and gasped.

"What the…..what happened to me?" Aline's voice came from that hedgehog's mouth.

"This is too freaky!" Celeste's voice suddenly came out.

"Huh? Aline? Celeste? Were you just…..fused together?" Solara was shocked.

"Oh, my, GOD!" Celeste gasped in shock.

"S-so this machine doesn't only fuse elements! They fuse any organic life forms too!" Solara realized.

"And that's not only the case for the sisters! Look!" Tails pointed to another fused hedgehog.

"Oh no…. Adrian! Chase!" Solara gasped.

Indeed she was right; Adrian/Chase was now an orange-light-blue hedgehog with Adrian's bracelet and sneaker on his right wrist and left foot, and Chase's bracelet and sneaker on his left wrist and right foot respectively.

"Of out from everyone, I had to end up right with my brother!?" Adrian's voice came out from Chase's mouth, groaning in anger.

"Well, at least we can spend a little more together!" Chase's voice took over.

"Shut up! It was your fault that we all end up like that!" Adrian yelled.

"Hey! Take it easy on me! You're in me now!" Chase shouted. Both brothers begin fighting, but this caused Adrian/Chase's body to act like a marionette.

"Hey! Cut it out! You guys will end up hurting each other!" suddenly, Cinos came out. Because he was fused with Gospel, his girlfriend, he used her super strength to lift the fused brothers with one arm. Cinos/Gospel was now a gray colored hedgehog, due to Cinos being black and Gospel white, with Gospel's strength bracelet on the right wrist and her white sneaker on the left foot, and Cinos' bracelet was now fused with Gospel's research bracelet on the left wrist and his sneaker was on the right foot.

The brothers gulped and Cinos/Gospel placed Adrian/Chase in the ground.

"Heh, fells great to have super strength, right?" Cinos smirked.

"Look who's talking." Gospel's voice came from Cinos' mouth, smirking back.

But then, everyone heard a thud. That came from the last fused hedgehog: Sonic and Amy. He/she had Sonic's body, but in the head, he/she had Sonic's quills and Amy's front quills, hair bangs, and headband at the same time, as well as her eyes and Sonic's mouth too. He/she was also wearing Sonic's gloves with Amy's gold ring bracelets, and Amy's boots with Sonic's sneakers' pattern. Sonic/Amy was trying to do a spin dash, but failed, causing that thud sound heard by everyone.

"Yeow! That hurts, Sonikku!" Amy speaks through Sonic's mouth.

"I just want to be back now." Sonic's voice took over, complaining.

"Enough!" Solara screamed loudly. Everyone was silent, looking at Solara.

"Tails how's the machine?" she asked, turning to Tails.

"Not good at all, it broke during the malfunction." Tails said sadly.

"WHAT?!" the hedgehogs gasped in shock.

"Great. THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, CHASE!" Cinos yelled and grabbed Chase/Adrian by his chest.

"Whoa! Don't forget that I'm here too, Cinos!" Adrian said.

"I know, Adrian. I was talking to Chase!" Cinos growled.

"Will you all stop complaining about me? It was an accident!" Chase shouted.

"Cinos! Stop it!" Solara gave a shock to Cinos/Gospel with her lightning powers.

"YEOWCH!" Cinos and Gospel yelled at the same time.

"Sorry if I had to do that to you too, sis. But everyone! This is serious! Fighting isn't going to solve anything! You'll end up hurting you both, because you're now the same person!" Solara added.

"My sister is right. And besides, Tails can fix the machine to separate all of us again!" Gospel said.

"I'm working on fixing the machine right now!" Tails said, picking up the ruined machine parts.

"That's a relief." Sonic said.

"But what do we do while Tails fixes the machine?" Amy asked through Sonic's mouth.

"Well, I can teach you to handle your fused bodies." Solara said.

"Well, okay then. That can't be all bad, right?" Celeste said through her older sister's mouth.

* * *

Solara and the fused hedgehogs were now outside.

"Okay, to handle your bodies much easier, one of you must be the leader, which means, one of you will be the one controlling the single body you have. So, you guys decided who the one in charge is?" Solara asked.

"Hey, big sis! Let me be the one in charge!" Celeste/Aline said joyfully.

"Are you sure, Celeste? Being the one in charge is quite complicated, you know?" Aline's mind took over.

"Don't worry, Aline! I'll be the greatest leader you'll ever see!" Celeste said very confident.

"If you say so. Okay then, I will be quiet for now to let you control our body." Aline said in a calm tone.

"What?! Why do you have to be the leader?!" Chase/Adrian said very pissed off.

"Well, since it was your fault you don't deserve it." Adrian speaks through his brother's mouth.

"Fine…." Chase groans in defeat.

"Let me be the one in charge, please Cinos?" Gospel/Cinos made puppy eyes to no one.

"Oh my…. If we weren't fused, I just wouldn't resist your puppy eyes. Okay, you can be the leader, Gospy." Cinos said quite embarrassed.

"Are you sure you can handle being the leader, Ames?" Sonic/Amy asked.

"Of course, Sonikku! After all, I was the leader of my own Team, Team Rose. Remember?" Amy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonic shrugs.

"Okay. Leaders, let's begin by handling each other's powers." Solara said.

"ACHOO!" Adrian/Chase sneezed, which made a tiny flame thrower from Chase's mouth. "WHOA!" Adrian was shocked.

"Yeah, happens every time." Chase laughed.

"Oh, brother…" Adrian chuckled a bit.

After the fused hedgehogs managed to get the hang of their bodies, Solara clapped impressed.

"Very good, everyone. You managed to finally get the hang of this."

"Wow! You did great, Ames!" Sonic/Amy said impressed.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Amy giggles through his mouth.

"That was quite easy! After all, we have the same powers right, sister?" Celeste/Aline said.

"Yup, but only with a few differences." Aline said.

"Okay, that was quite hard, since you can create fire and ice at the same time." Adrian/Chase said.

"Yeah, I know. But it looks like only my fire powers work, since our right bracelets are fused at the same time." Chase said.

"Well, I've already mastered your super strength powers. But how you were able to master my piercing powers, which really impressed me." Cinos/Gospel said.

"Oh, Ciny! I could kiss you if we weren't fused!" Gospel said playfully. Cinos and Gospel blushed at the same time, since they were in the same body.

Soon, Tails came in.

"Guys! For my machine to work again, we need a Chaos Emerald!" he said.

"Really?! Oh, why did I left that Chaos Emerald in Angel Island!?" Chase/Adrian face palmed.

"You WHAT!?" Adrian shouted.

"The Chaos Emerald is in Angel Island?! But how do we get there?" Aline/Celeste asked.

"Easy, I'll let you guys borrow my Tornado!" Tails said.

"I know how to pilot planes! Let's go, everyone!" Solara said. Everyone jumps in the Tornado as it takes off.

* * *

As they arrived at Angel Island, they started to walk normally, with the fused hedgehogs remembering the ones being in charge. But then, an unexpected surprise appeared right in front of them: Eggman's robot, as well as Eggman too in his Eggmobile.

"Hohohohohoho! You came for the Chaos Emeralds? Well, you have to get through them first!" Eggman laughing like Santa Claus.

"Of course it has to be you, Egghead!" Sonic/Amy said sarcastically.

"What the…. Sonic?! Is that you?! HAHAHAHA! You look ridiculous!" Eggman laughing too hard. "And are those your cousins?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GRRRRR! You'll pay for what you said, Eggman!" Cinos/Gospel shouted angrily, his/her eyes were glowing yellow.

They them jumped into action: Celeste/Aline was shooting her blue-purplish energy blasts at the robots, Adrian/Chase shoots fire through his left bracelet, destroying some robots, Gospel/Cinos was piercing through some robots, breaking them, and Amy/Sonic was doing her/his spin dash, bashing the remaining robots along with Solara, who is currently shooting her lightning blasts.

"This is too freaky! I'm getting out of here!" Eggman ran off, dropping the Chaos Emeralds.

"We've got them! Let's get out of here!" Sonic/Amy said, picking up the Emeralds and placing them in Sonic's quills. They then left Angel Island.

* * *

They arrived back at Tails' Workshop.

"So Tails, how's the machine going?" Sonic asked.

"It's already done! It only needs the Chaos Emeralds' power." Tails answered.

Sonic/Amy handed the Emeralds to Tails and he places them in the machine. Meanwhile, the fused hedgehogs were making their last talk with themselves.

"Sis, I'm going to miss being together at the same time." Celeste/Aline said.

"Me too, little sis. But at least once we're separated; we can hug each other again!" Aline said joyfully.

"Oh yeah! You're right!" Celeste squealed.

"Man, I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, Chase." Adrian/Chase apologized.

"It's okay, bro. Siblings usually fight each other, right?" Chase said. Adrian/Chase nodded.

"I can't wait until we are separated again! This way we can go on a date!" Gospel/Cinos said.

"You're right, Gospel. I can't wait too." Cinos said.

"Sonikku, once we are separated, can we go on a date?" Amy/Sonic asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course, Ames. If only I could see your cute puppy eyes." Sonic chuckled. Amy giggles through his mouth.

"Okay guys, it's done! Are you ready?" Tails asked. The fused hedgehogs nodded.

The machine creates the same blue vortex, sucking the four hedgehogs inside. Then, eight hedgehogs came out from the vortex as it vanishes. They were all separated again!

"Yes, YES! I'm me again!" Chase cheered and high-fives Adrian.

"We're back, sis!" Celeste squealed and hugs Aline.

"YAY!" Gospel cheered and gives a death hug to Cinos.

"AAHHH!... Gospel…..you're hugging too….tight!" Cinos gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry!" Gospel apologized.

"Heh, that reminds me of your old times, Amy." Sonic joked.

"Oh, Sonikku!" Amy giggles.

"Well, looks like everything is back to normal again." Solara said.

"You're right, sis. Now if you excuse me, I and Cinos have a date right now!" Gospel waved, leaving the Workshop.

"Oh, I and Sonic have a date too! Come on, Sonikku!" Amy squeals and drags Sonic with her.

"I, my sis, and the brothers promised that we'll have a Siblings' hangout! See ya!" Celeste waves and she, Aline, Adrian, and Chase left. Tails and Solara waved back to all of them.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Eggman belongs to SEGA  
**

 **The rest of the characters belongs to me**


End file.
